it104209_discussion_2_wiki_research_paperfandomcom-20200214-history
IT-104-209 Discussion 2 Wiki - Research Paper Wiki
Welcome to the ! James Vincent Dela Cruz IT-104-209 Discussion Board 2: Research Paper Windows 7 to Windows 10 Migration Project Introduction/Background With Windows 10 becoming the brand new, premier, and most up-to-date operating system developed and released by Microsoft, many of its users are finding it very difficult to adapt to all of the new features associated with it. Many of Microsoft’s users refute the change, stating that they want to stick with the familiar Windows 7 operating system they’ve known and loved for the past six years. The Windows 7 to Windows 10 migration project describes Microsoft’s attempt to update an old, outdated system operating system to provide users with the most up to date interface necessary for completing various computing tasks. Potential Benefits Microsoft is focusing on providing more Advanced Security and Management with features such as two-factor authentication and passcodes to prevent hackers and other individuals with malicious intent from harboring personal information. Familiarity with the old system in the form of the start button returning means that users will not have difficulty adjusting to the new interface. Improved device management brings in built-in device management capabilities and cloud-based functionality, providing users with multiple methods of accessing personal data and information, whether in the office, at home, or on the go. Lastly, Microsoft is consistently seeking innovation towards their operating system Windows 10, with updates and other revisions being released every so often to ensure that the operating system remains up to date with users’ needs and demands. Legal and Ethical Issues Microsoft’s forceful update of Windows 10 has very much impacted users’ information governance (IG). In fact, spontaneous downloading of the operating system has occurred on some users’ systems without initiating a request for it. Computer users who enabled automatic downloads of Microsoft updates may have downloaded update KB3035583, which automatically adds to the computer a hidden directory with up to 6 GB of files comprising the components necessary for Windows 10. Allegedly done to speed up the eventual installation process, this may appear as a data breach by users who noticed excessive data and volume allocation. A user’s information governance is therefore threatened as they were never given the option to consent a download unbeknownst to them. Microsoft could face potential lawsuits regarding the data breach of multiple systems running the older operating systems that were forced to download the files. Though security of files is provided, it is very much harmful for files to be inserted into a system without digital consent. Security Concerns With the onset of Windows 10 brings about Microsoft’s promise of Advanced Security and Privacy as all their efforts are focused towards the new operating system. This therefore leaves out Windows 7 and all other prior operating systems without updates on security and other necessary security patches required for those operating systems to remain intact. Privacy, in the form of recording telemetry data, does not give users many options regarding keeping their information safe and private from others, which also contributes to another reason as to why users are concerned with converting to the new operating system. In this case, users are stuck with whether to convert to Windows 10 for the Advanced Security efforts Microsoft will supposedly be constantly updating or to stay put with an older operating system like Windows 7 to retain privacy. Social Problems The most obvious issues in Windows 10 are with design. There’s a big difference in appearance between modern Windows apps and classic Windows, which caused a slew of design inconsistencies across the UI. This new and supposedly more fluid design that Microsoft is trying to push for on its users to adapt to may prove to be very difficult for those in the workplace. Companies and enterprises must now seek to relearn their computing software, in the case that they were to update to Windows 10, which consumes much unnecessary time and effort should they have stayed with the current operating system they were under. In other words, an immediate effect of migrating from an old operating system like Windows 7 to the new Windows 10 may render traditional, old-school employees to be out of the loop in terms of updating to what is thought of as a cleaner, more efficient system. An older generation employee may not be able to learn and adapt to the inconsistencies of a new system in a short amount of time, which could potentially prove to be very fatal amidst business. At any rate, Windows 7 will continue to be provided bug-fixes and security patches until 2020, so why the rush? Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse